


1-800-NEED-SEX

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge One [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/F, Magic, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Writer Bingo, will adjust tags more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Upon reaching Miranda’s townhouse, Andy nearly collapsed. They were exhausted, and needed to feed, but after being run ragged all week, they weren’t sure how they could get out to manage it._"...You on the other hand, are a demon, a demon that requires feeding on the different energies created from intimacy. FYI, baby, that means you are assuredly not a human, so stop pretending you are."





	1-800-NEED-SEX

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is NOT the fic I had thought I'd be posting tonight. This is an idea that cracked me over the head like a hammer and wouldn't stop until I wrote it.  
> If there's enough interest, and people think it's neat, then I'm totally going to continue it and try to get it to be a few chapters long.  
> As of right now, nothing is really 100% planned, but I have ideas for more!  
> This chapter is written for Bingo Card Six: Supernatural! - AND THAT MEANS I HAVE COMPLETED THE FIRST CHALLENGE! 7 fic, 1 from each card!  
> This chapter has some allusion to sex, and some language. Not too extreme, but if this is to continue it will definitely become explicit!  
> The tags are super sparse right now cause idk exactly what to tag it, that will get fixed. (ALSO it's way fucking late and I have school in the morning BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS SO MUCH!)  
> I did not edit it very much, shame on me, I know, I'm sorry, this is who I am. Ooops.  
> I seriously hope you find this interesting and enjoy it,  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Upon reaching Miranda’s townhouse, Andy nearly collapsed. They were exhausted, and needed to feed, but after being run ragged all week, they weren’t sure how they could get out to manage it.

Gathering what little strength was left, they kept their form neutral, and entered the home of the Ice Queen. Andy snickered, if only the people who had given Miranda that nickname had ever met an actual Ice Queen.

Placing The Book onto its proper table, Andy then quietly opened the hall closet and hung the bags of dry cleaning. Almost done, and then they could find someone to feed from.

“Andrea.”

Andy cringed. They were not in the mood to deal with whatever Miranda wanted. They needed to feed, and if they didn’t get out of here soon, things could get messy.

Slinking towards Miranda’s voice, they fought hard to keep their human features in place. “Yes, Miranda?” They answered.

They could barely hear as Miranda went on in her quiet voice about revisions to the schedule for Monday, and that Miranda expected ‘her’ to be at the shoot early tomorrow morning. “Are you even listening?” Miranda’s sharp bite brought Andy out of their haze.

“W- Yes, Miranda.”

“Then what did I just tell you?” The woman demanded.

Andy’s body shuddered at the sound, desperate to feed. Andy balked at their body’s reaction. They weren’t usually keen on the one being commanded when they had such a pressing need to feed, but apparently today was an exception. Their magic began to falter, and they could feel their form wanting to start shifting. “Miranda, I-”

“What is the matter with you?”

Andy swallowed hard. “I am not feeling well,” they replied, not exactly lying. “I think I may be falling ill.”

It was Miranda’s turn to balk, and Andy hoped they’d be sent off to deal with the frenzy they were about to enter. They’d need to call for help, there was no way they could risk killing someone.

Miranda pursed her lips but waved Andy away. “Get out.”

Andy did as they were told, using every last effort to hold onto a human-like pace as they moved out of the house. Phone in hand, they dialed a number and put the phone to their ear, gasping as they tried to find a secluded corner to hide in. “Help,” they said into the phone when it was answered. “I am- I am-” They felt their magic burst. “Frenzy.”

The phone clattered from their hand as they fell, an agonizing need ripping through their body. They needed to feed.

“Hey! Andy! Get up!” Tears pricked their eyes at the sound of a familiar voice. “I am not carrying your ass back. So get up!”

Andy struggled to their feet, but did as they were told. “Lil. Don’t, don’t want to kill-”

“I know, baby. I know. We’ll get you fed.” Strong arms wrapped around them, and they burrowed into the warmth, lips finding purchase against a bare collarbone. “Get your mouth off me, or I’m going to wind up transferring us into a tree or something.” A hand swatted at their cheek, breaking the connection. “You damn concubus, you need to fucking feed yourself more, you idiot.”

The world spun and then they were in a loud room that reeked of arousal and sex, it made their chest tighten in excitement. Andy felt the frenzy take hold, but the strong arms around them didn’t let go right away. They growled and latched back onto the collarbone in front of them.

“My fine friends, Andy’s gone into a frenzy. We would appreciate help in getting them fed and taken care of, so they don’t go on a rampage.”

As several in the room voiced their willingness to help, the arms let go, and Andy was set free to feed.

_______________________

Andy woke up slowly, their eyes fluttering open and closed as their wings twitched, and their tail shook. Arousal hung in the air, and it made their breath stutter in their chest.

“You awake yet, baby?” Lily’s voice filtered into their brain.

“Hnnnng.” Andy stretched out, only to be halted by a firm hand.

“Retract the claws, I am not interested in being skewered.”

Andy yawned, and stayed still as they woke up a little more, before reaching out with their mind to ease their body back into a more human form. They opened their eyes to finally take in where they were.

“Yea, I know that look, and yes I brought you here. If I’d taken you anywhere else you’d have likely drained someone. You went into a frenzy, you damn fool. Why in the hell aren’t you feeding?” Lily smacked her hand against their back, right where their tail was. Andy jerked, their tail tangling at the treatment, and hissed.

“I didn’t mean to not feed! I was so busy with work, I was exhausted. I don’t usually go into a frenzy though from only a week without feeding. I was feeling desperate and exhausted, but I didn’t think I was going to go into a frenzy!” Andy exclaimed, relaxing as their tail wrapped around their torso, rippling and smoothing against their chest.

“Andy. This job is not working for you. What if you hadn’t been able to call me in time? You are working yourself into the ground. I know you have an attachment to your work, but Andy, baby, it’s going to either kill you or you’re going to kill someone if you don’t get your act together. You cannot go so long without feeding. Just like a human cannot go so long without their food.”

“I know,” they murmured after a long silence. “I’ll figure it out. I’ll make sure I won’t go into a frenzy again.”

“How? How, Andy? Because from the stories Nate, Doug, and I have heard, and from how little you’re around, we know you’re getting almost no sleep, and have been neglecting yourself. Andy, we can see when you’ve filled the trash can with food wrappers. You’re trying to feed yourself like a human, and it’s not going to work. It may taste delicious, and help in little spurts to keep you going through the day, but it is not the same for you. I can sustain myself on human food, because I am human, just a little extra special. You on the other hand, are a demon, a demon that requires feeding on the different energies created from intimacy. FYI, baby, that means you are assuredly not a human, so stop pretending you are.”

Andy curled into a ball, feeling the chastisement hit in painful places. “I’m sorry,” they whispered.

“Baby, I don’t want to see you get hurt. That Emily chick, the one who only eats cheese cubes? That’s what you’re doing to yourself. I don’t like seeing you like this. Neither does Nate, or Dougie.” Lily went silent for a moment, and Andy heard her rustling around before she said, “Here’s some clothes. Let’s get you home so you can clean up and get some breakfast. I’ll eat while you cuddle in my lap. Maybe I’ll even share, so long as you keep those damn lips to yourself. You’re lucky I love you, and that I have magic to hide all the damn hickeys you leave all over me.”

Andy was about to reply in agreement when their phone started ringing. Jumping to attention, they floundered about in search of the device, fumbling and sighing in relief when they found it and answered it, “Hello, Emily?”

They looked up to see Lily roll her eyes, and mouth, “No.”

“Yes. I’m getting ready now. I’m on my way. I’ll get Miranda’s coffee.” They hung up.

“No,” Lily said out loud. “You just had a goddamn frenzy feed. If you go out you’re going to be so buzzing. You’ve been practically starving yourself, just gorged yourself and now you’re going to go out and pretend like you’re fine?”

“Lily, I need to go. I need this job. Can I take a rain check on the cuddling, and ask you to take me home so I can get changed and get to the shoot?”

Lily scowled. “If this comes back to bite us both in the ass, I’m going to kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it.”

“Look, ok, Miranda knows I wasn’t feeling well yesterday night. She called me into her downstairs study to talk to me about some changes to the upcoming week’s schedule. I’ll say it was a migraine, that some sleep helped, but that I’m still not feeling well. I’ll take it easy, I swear, and I’ll make sure to feed again tonight, and then get some extra juice from your cuddles, and I’ll feed tomorrow, and I’ll be back to normal.”

“Oh yea? And what about when you’re busy again during the week and can’t feed? Nate, Doug, and I are here for you, but we’re busy too. You didn’t get anything from us this past week, that’s probably why you didn’t make it. But we can’t always be at your beck and call, baby.”

Andy groaned. “Can we argue about this later? For now I’d like to not lose my job. If I’m going to stop working at Runway, I want to put my two weeks in, not get fired.”

Lily sighed. “Alright, but this conversation is not over. Let’s go, I’ll even take you to the closest zone to where this shoot is, but I swear, Andy, if you fuck this up-”

“I won’t. I promise. Thank you, I love you.” Andy threw their arms around Lily, wrapping their tail around Lily’s waist, and their wings engulfed them.

“Yea, yea, I love you too, you damn idiot.” Lily groused as the world turned and she transferred them both into the apartment Andy shared with Nate.

_______________________

Arriving at the shoot, feeling a lot better then they had in a few days, Andy found Emily scurrying around frantically. “Morning Em, where’s Miranda?”

“Oh, look who decided to show up,” Emily barked.

Andy shrugged. “Long line, but the coffee’s still hot, so where’s Miranda? I’m not actually late, at least not yet. I’ve got another minute to get this to her before it’s seven forty-five. She told me to be here at eight.”

Emily snarled but pointed in the direction of one of the already set up tents. “She’s with Baker, going over staging.”

Taking off in direction of the tent, Andy called out, “Great. Thanks!”

Pushing back the flap, Andy held out the coffee. “Good morning, Miranda.”

The woman took the cup with barely a glance, her words never halting as she pointed to a sheet in front of her, “This is too low, the dress won’t show if there’s someone in front. Get these fixed, and then get started. The models should be ready any minute, so you’d better work fast. That’s all.”

Baker gave a shaky nod before he ran out, papers fluttering in his hands.

“Are you not ill?” Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andy shook their head. “Turns out it was a migraine turned rapant. Don’t feel the best, but feel a lot better. I hope to keep it from returning, but it tends to happen where I get several in a row.”

Miranda hummed, her gaze piercing. “I see. Go find Emily, I need to speak with her. Then tell the models they have five minutes. That’s all.” She dismissed Andy with a flick of her wrist.

“Right. Of course, Miranda.” Leaving the tent, Andy was on their way to where they could see Emily gesturing wildly, when it hit them.

They were feeling drained. They weren’t feeling nearly as good as when they’d first arrived. Andy faltered in their step, then walked faster to make up for it. This was not good. Something was happening. Had this been happening the whole time, and they’re only now just feeling it because of going into a frenzy? There could be so many things causing it. They worried at their bottom lip. They were going to have to contact the council. Something wasn’t right, and now they wished they’d stayed home like Lily had tried to convince them of doing.

What in the hell was making them feel like they hadn’t feed in a few days?

Andy pulled out their phone and pulled up a number that was only to be used in emergencies. “SOS,” they wrote, “need a council meeting ASAP. Something is depleting me, and I think it’s the cause of me going into a frenzy just last night.”

Tucking the phone back into their pocket, they approached Emily with a forced pep in their step. “Em, Miranda needs to talk to you. I’ve been told to tell the models that we’re at the five minutes to starting. So we’d better get moving.” Andy gave a short wave before turning towards a different tent that was clearly marked for the models as a dressing place. They poked their head in. “Message from Miranda. Five minutes!”

The models all became frantic, and Andy ducked back out just as quickly as they had peaked in. Their phone buzzed in their pocket. Removing it, Andy was both relieved and anxious to see the reply. “Dashings’ Place. 11:30. Don’t be late. Council will be there.”

They hoped that the council would be able to help figure out what could be causing this. They would make sure to keep constant watch over how they were feeling, as well as their surroundings during the shoot. But for now, there was no use worrying. They had a job to do, and that wasn’t going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH WHAT A RIDE!  
> I am dying to hear what you think.  
> also check out this post that is the inspiration for me wanting to write this:  
> http://shadowflameswords.tumblr.com/post/105150808733/i-was-looking-up-the-etymology-for-succubus-and  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
